This invention relates to a relay structure and more particularly to an improved magnetic circuit for miniature relays.
Miniature electromagnetic relays are in constant demand as a result of the advanced degree of miniaturization which has developed in the electronics arts. There is need to provide a miniature relay having a magnetic circuit which maximizes the amount of magnetic flux doing useful work in operating the relay thereby increasing its efficiency. This must be accomplished in a manner which provides a miniature relay of low cost which is easy to fabricate and assemble.